


What changed? (Podfic)

by KiraChaqq



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Domestic Violence, Emotional voice acting, M/M, Married Life, Murder, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, TriggerWarning, Violence, You Have Been Warned, You gonna cry!, not written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraChaqq/pseuds/KiraChaqq
Summary: And they lived happily ever after...orWhat happens when your dream becomes a nightmare.-----------------------------------------------------Domestic Violence happens, it doesn't matter where you come from, if you are old or young, male, female or other.It makes you speechless. Your life becomes a permanent mixture of heaven and hell.Always hoping for your happy end, that never comes.





	What changed? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear listeners and readers!
> 
> Welcome to my first podfic ever.
> 
> As you can read above, this podfic evolves around domestic violence. All the heavy stuff.
> 
> I have to admit, when listening to it I'm always close to tears. It's so sad, I just want to hug Yuuri and tell him everything will be fine.
> 
> Triggerwarning:
> 
> Please don't listen to it if your are easily triggered. 
> 
> It's around 20 years of married life, at first everything is fine. Yuuri is in his early fourties, when their relationship starts to shift.  
> Both love each other...but it doesn't stop Yuuri's living nightmare.
> 
> By the way, english isn't my first language.
> 
> I'm gifting you a poem first!

**What changed?**

I don't know.  
I always loved him.  
He always loved me.  
We kissed.  
We smiled.  
He hit me.  
I cried.  
He always told me everything will be fine.  
I always wanted to believe.  
Outside we played our parts.  
Inside we fell apart.  
Can nobody see  
we are just playing pretend?  
Please wake me up  
because I don't wanna sleep no more.  
Is it a dream or a nightmare?  
I can't tell.

[What changed? (Victuuri) ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ynf47cy1gb0eta/What_changed_%2528Victuuri%2529.m4a/file)| Size: 18 MB | Length: about 16 minutes 


End file.
